


Merlin

by wrennette



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Falconry, archiving old words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur notices things about Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving from LJ. Originally posted 2008. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Merlin and Arthur belong to the BBC and whoever else owns them. This fic is not written for profit.
> 
> Original AN: A Merlin is a type of small hawk, in the falcon family. As a prince, Arthur would know this bird, know it's nature and how to handle one. I had a different story in my head, but this image just kept popping up behind my eyes and wouldn't let me get on with the longer Merlin fic I'm trying to make happen. This is my first fic for this fandom, so concrit would be incredibly helpful. I know there isn't much to go on though (and the notes are now as long as the fic).

Sometimes, when Merlin wants something, really wants it, Arthur thinks the younger boy deserves his name. His eyes gather light, condense it into the gold of a natural born predator. His mouth thins into a hard little line. There is something rapt and unyielding and stern in Merlin, some wild nature that refuses to bow to any man. And when Merlin wants something, that ruthlessness, that stunning fierceness is enough to knock Arthur back a step, enough to make him take notice. Enough to make him see that Merlin, like his namesake bird is pale below and dark above, swift and deceptively slender, yet strong as an eagle when needs be.


End file.
